Our love is God
by vigigraz
Summary: Oneshot. Ella lo ama, lo admira y lo apoya, pero en lo más profundo de su corazón (y de su mente) sabe que lo que le dice no es cierto. Aun así, prefiere vivir encerrada en una mentira que soportar la cruda, cruel y triste realidad. Después de todo, ella es lo suficientemente fuerte como para amar por los dos. MisaxLight (one-sided) Leve MisaxL (también one-sided)


**Spoilers de la serie hasta el capítulo treinta y siete.**

 **MisaxLight (one-sided) leve LxMisa (también one-sided)**

 **Death Note le pertenece a Ohba y a Obata, no a mí.**

* * *

 ** _"...Oh, ¿cómo ibas a saberlo? Y yo, yo odio ver tu corazón romperse. Odio ver tus ojos oscurecerse mientras se cierran, pero he estado allí antes..."_**

 _ **\- Paramore (hate to see your heart break)**_

* * *

 ** _-Cuídate, dios te ama-_**

* * *

 _Él me ama._

Se dice así misma, cada vez que la mira.

No es idiota, aunque todos piensen (y digan) lo contrario. Sabe (es actriz) que la expresión que el castaño utiliza es solo una máscara. Aquella sonrisa que le proporciona es solo un disfraz, un intento por convencerla. Como intenta convencer a todos los demás.

Pero logra _(oh dios que lo logra)_ manipularla por completo.

Se deja; con gusto y alegría.

Ignora el desprecio, la irritación y el asco.

Porque no le importa.

Porque es ella, y por él es _Kira_.

Y Kira la ama.

A todos, porque, al fin y al cabo, dios _es_ amor.

Pero más a ella.

(Porque al fin y al cabo, es su _diosa_ )

 _Él me ama._

Se dice, al escucharlo aceptar. Al escucharlo declararse oficialmente su novio.

Explota de alegría para sus adentros al sentirlo cerca. Aquel perfume, su fuerza y carisma, todo eso es suyo.

El beso la hipnotiza como nunca antes.

Y luego… aquella promesa…

Reinará junto a él.

Junto a su dios, su salvador: Kira.

Él lo es todo. Perfección.

¿Cómo no creerle a la perfección?

 _Él me ama._

Se dice, una vez que ambos no tienen recuerdos.

Este Light es diferente… hasta podría decirse que es… _amable_.

La respeta, aunque no la soporte.

Pero Misa ataca, y persiste. Y lo busca.

Lo busca, lo busca, y lo busca.

Porque así es ella, y porque lo ama.

Y, porque, de ser necesario, ella puede amar por los dos.

 _Él me ama._

Piensa cada día.

Al levantarse por la mañana, y antes de caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Aun cuando lo saluda y la ignora. Aun cuando se arregla, pero él ni lo nota.

Ahora que ya no la necesita, su soberbia e indiferencia se hacen cada vez más evidentes.

Pero a Misa no le importa, porque ella lo ama.

Y él a ella también.

Solo que le cuesta demostrarlo.

Aun cuando lo escucha hablar con aquel pervertido que lo aleja (de ella, de su _novia_ )

Aun cuando dice que haría cualquier cosa para sacársela de encima.

Aun cuando…

No. Él la _ama_.

Ignora las lágrimas que caen de sus ojos al meterse en la ducha. Porque sabe (espera) que, algún día, él va a (pueda) amarla también.

 _Él me ama._

Se dice al verlo de nuevo.

Su dios; él único que hizo justicia por su causa.

Kira volvió. Y Misa lo ama.

Y, aunque vuelve a empujarla lejos, ella está segura que él la ama también. Le hizo una promesa, ¿no es así?

Ella era su seguidora, su compañera.

Hasta el fin de los tiempos.

 _Él me ama._

Se dice, como consuelo, en las noches que pasa sola en aquel frío departamento.

Creyó, tontamente, que al vivir juntos él pasaría más tiempo con ella. Que la abrazaría, que la acariciaría, y que… que la besaría de nuevo.

Pero no. Y ella estaba sola. Sola llorando en aquella cama para dos.

Irónicamente, si se ponía a pensarlo, el rato más largo que había compartido junto a Light había sido en aquel edificio. En su cárcel.

Aunque el castaño se encontrara dormido, ella no estaba sola; no.

 _Él_ siempre se encargaba de lo contrario.

Observando, vigilando.

Había logrado que la rubia vuelva a tener pesadillas.

Y eran noches como esas, luego de varias copas de vino, alrededor de las tres de la mañana, que comenzaba a dudar.

Pero tan rápido como aparecía, se iba. Porque Light era Light.

Y porque él no la defraudaría.

¿Cómo podría defraudarla un dios? ¿ _Su_ dios?

 _Él me ama._

Piensa, aun cuando la quiere lejos.

Aun cuando la trata con desdén. Aun cuando se desquita con ella (cuando la modelo solo quiere e intenta servirle)

(A él, a nadie más que a él)

Aun cuando sabe que se encuentra con la otra. Evitándola, borrándola de su existencia.

Sabe que está con ella, siente su aroma impregnado sobre él.

Sobre _su_ novio.

(Cada vez que se acuesta junto a Misa, le entran unas fuertes ganas de vomitar, pero Light no lo nota)

(Nunca lo nota)

Y por eso, le reza.

En las noches, le reza a Kira por compasión.

Porque, en algún momento, Misa Amane tuvo el iluso pensamiento de que él, el perfecto Light Yagami, podía llegar a enamorarse de ella de _verdad_.

Pero, aun así, ella lo abraza.

Y lo besa.

Y lo busca.

Y no lo deja ir.

Porque, después de todo, es lo último que le queda.

Pero no puede evitar titubear al ver la expresión de odio puro y locura (porque si no era eso entonces no sabía qué) que posee constantemente.

Pero calla. Y sigue.

Porque él es Light. Y no puede cuestionarle nada.

Era demasiado impecable, correcto, y sofisticado para eso.

 _Él me amó._

Se dice, mientras camina con la cabeza baja por aquella poblada (y a la vez desolada) región de Japón.

La noticia había sido como un balde de agua fría sobre su cabeza. Una piedra hundiéndose en la inmensidad del mar.

Lágrimas caían a la par que tarareaba aquella triste canción. Porque sabía que lo había decepcionado (para variar)

Debía de haber sido ella, no él.

Nunca él.

¿Cómo matas a la excelencia?, ¿Cómo asesinas a la pura superioridad?

El viento pareció elevarla. Se agarró con fuerza. Respiró hondo.

Hasta ahí había llegado.

Repasó, antes de soltarse, los últimos años. Las pocas veces en que Light le había…

Pero… ¿él había…?

Sonrió, con ironía.

 _Él nunca me amó._

Y esta vez, con una sonrisa en los labios, Misa no vaciló.

* * *

 **Si bien no soy fan (para nada) del LightxMisa, disfruté haciendo este oneshot. Como verán, es algo nuevo para mí, por lo que hice mi mejor esfuerzo para mantenerme lo más apegada al canon posible.**

 **Siempre quise explorar un poco más a Misa como personaje, y para los que me leen, saben ya que no creo que ella sea una simple "tonta". Además de que entiendo la fe ciega que tiene en su "dios", me parece un tema bastante interesante.**

 **Quizás haga algo así con Light, o L, en algún futuro, quien sabe...**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y no se olviden de comentar.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **\- Vigigraz.**

 **.**

 **pd: la canción que utilizo al principio es una que me recuerda a Misa (vaya uno a saber por qué) y es hermosa. Si no la conocen, vayan a escucharla.**

 **Besos.**


End file.
